thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pumbaa (Myers' Fanfics)
Pumbaa is an adult male common warthog. He is the best friend of Timon and Simba. Appearance Pumbaa's pelt is red. His mane is black. His eyes are black. Personality Pumbaa is a jolly, kind, comical, benevolent, fun-loving, happy-go-lucky, and enthusiastic warthog with a deep heart, though he is quick to panic when something goes wrong. He shows deep concern for his adoptive honey badger nephew Bunga, though soon comes to accept it. Unlike Timon, Pumbaa's intentions are always honorable and thoughtful. However, he is very emotional and expressive, and is also very unhelpful and uncooperative in a difficult situation. Biography Backstory There is little known about Pumbaa's life before the events that are shown. However, before Timon and Pumbaa find the jungle, Pumbaa says that he is alone in the world. It is possible that he inadvertently lost contact with his sounder. Also, Pumbaa had problems with gas when he was younger. He once went to a water hole in the savanna but let out very smelly gas, causing monkeys to fall from the trees to the ground because of the stink. When Pumbaa came to drink the water, his gas caused all the nearby animals to flee. For Pumbaa, it was very embarrassing. ''The Lion King Reborn When a meerkat named Timon sets out to go to the big pointy rock at the indirect suggestion of Rafiki, the meerkat walks through some high grass, hearing something stalking him. Thinking it's a predator, he flees, but it is merely a warthog, who seeks companionship. Timon is briefly against taking another animal with him, but he gives the pig a once-over, taking in his sharp hooves and curved tusks, pleased by the fact that most animals will give him a pretty wide berth. Pumbaa isn't talking about these "weapons" but his flatulence problem. Despite this, Timon "hires" Pumbaa to take him to the big pointy rock. The warthog Pumbaa suggest they are friends, but Timon clarifies that they are only acquaintances for now. They head toward Pride Rock with high hopes, hopes that are squashed when they see a crowd gathered around it. Timon opts to "look beyond what he sees" (advice that Rafiki gave him before), thinking that his dream home will be in Pride Rock, but he is disappointed when he sees how many animals are there. Pumbaa offers to look behind the Pride Rock, and Timon accepts this idea as his, much to Pumbaa's shock. As the two try to cross through the crowd, Pumbaa, nervous from the various looks of the crowd, tries to get out of the crowd but accidentally farts when Timon pulls his tail, causing the animals around him to pass out from the smell. The other animals ahead believe that they are bowing. Pumbaa thinks that his gas will be a problem to Timon, but the meerkat is very happy to have someone with powerful gas as a weapon. Timon calls Pumbaa to live with him near a small water spring and cave. There, Pumbaa makes a large nest for himself and a little nest for Timon. Timon casually takes Pumbaa's bed. However, the tolerant warthog peacefully goes to sleep in a small bed. He wishes Timon a good night, and the two fall asleep. The duo live there from the time Simba is an infant until the time he is a mischievous and boisterous cub. Months later, it's Simba's antics that drive them away. The stack of animals organized during "I Just Can't Wait to be King" is aggravated and unbalanced by Timon. The animals fall over onto their small den, and the two continue to search for their dream home. Along the way, Pumbaa tells Timon a story about a beautiful place that he once saw which could be exactly what Timon is looking for (spectacular waterfalls, set in a lush, tropical oasis, and a scrumptious array of bugs), but Timon says that such a place is just a fantasy and that he would continue to look for "beyond what he sees." Pumbaa reminds him that he will never know when he finds what he's looking for, but Timon still does not listen. The Elephant Graveyard is one of their choices for a home. Timon remarks that it has "good bones," but Pumbaa is apprehensive about its atmosphere. Eventually, the sight of various predators (Mufasa rushing to save the cubs and Scar singing "Be Prepared") drives the two to press on. The last place they look is the gorge, where Pumbaa again is not thinking that it makes an appropriate home. Timon persists, saying that what it lacks in water and shade, it makes up for in searing heat and blinding sunshine. Mid-conversation, the ground begins to rumble, and a herd of stampeding wildebeests appear from around the corner. The two animals watch the oncoming herd and Simba before Pumbaa asks, "Shall we run for are lives?" The two then try to outrun the stampede from the time when Mufasa gets thrown by his selfish brother Scar to his death, only to get caught up in it and vaulted into a stream leading to a gigantic waterfall. Timon inquires Pumbaa if it's possible to fall of the edge of the earth, and the warthog answers "Technically, no." It is at this moment that the current carries them ''over the edge, and they plummet toward the bottom into the river. When they land, the duo faint unconsciously and Timon begins to think of his memories with his father Pa. Come nightfall, the river washes them up to a beach. Pumbaa helps Timon out of the river, but then sees that Timon is holding a flower on his stomach, like he is dying. Timon is finally broken and gives up his quest, but Pumbaa says that he cannot give up until they find their dream home. Timon decides to return home and suggests Pumbaa do the same, but the warthog sadly says that he can't because he has not home. Timon asks, "What happened? Are you lost? No place good enough for ya?" Pumbaa shakes his head. Timon asks if he is "alone in this big empty world," to which Pumbaa just positively turns to face Timon with huge dewy eyes. Timon then says that he is all alone, too and that they two are friends now, much to Pumbaa's joy. The two gaze at each other, sniffling. Timon's reflection appears in Pumbaa's eyes as they fall asleep. It is at this moment that Pumbaa notices the jungle. The two friends indulge in their new home, enjoying the fun and the food until they stumble across Simba's body in the desert whilst playing "bowling for buzzards." After scaring off some the buzzards, Pumbaa leaves Timon to brush himself off and examines the "corpse" of the lion cub, finding out he is in fact still alive. Timon investigates and flies into a fit of fear when he realizes that it's a lion, but Pumbaa insists that even though he is a potential predator, they should keep the cub and raise him on their side. Timon scoffs at this idea, but in the end, Pumbaa gets his way, and he gathers Simba from the sands via his tusks, and the duo make their way back to the jungle. When Simba awakens and explains his predicament, Pumbaa is sympathetic and suggest the cub sweep his problems under the rug, or Hakuna Matata, and take one day at a time. Timon and Pumbaa lead Simba into their home, get him used to a diet of insects, and proceed to raise the lion according to their philosophy. Both friends become adopted parents to Simba, Pumbaa doing a much more effective job at raising the exiled prince. One night the trio lays out in a clearing and gazes up at the stars, giving their own views of their origin when Pumbaa asks what they are. They coax one out of a young adult Simba, but laugh at him, something that drives him away. A time later, Timon and Pumbaa stroll through the jungle sing "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" while searching for a beetle to play "Bug Football" with Simba, and the warthog slipping away as a bright blue bug—a dung beetle—catches his eye. He stalks it in preparation to eat it, but ends up getting chased himself by a lioness hiding in the grasses. Pumbaa's rather speedy escape is halted when he gets stuck under the roots of a tree, but Simba leaps to his rescue. He loses the fight, but reveals the lioness as Nala, his childhood friend and introduces her to his two new friends. Pumbaa, seeming to forget she was trying to eat him, is pleased, but Timon is not so forgiving. Simba tells him to relax, but Nala interjects before it can go any further. The two talk about Kings and successions, and in this conversation, Pumbaa learns Simba is the Pride Land King. He grovels at Simba paws, but Timon laughingly tells him to stop, remarking Simba is not the king, then asking Simba if he really is. Simba denies this, much to Nala's disappointment, and the two lions request Timon and Pumbaa excuse them for a moment. They do but reluctantly, and presumably at Timon's suggestion, they continue to spy on the two lions from inside the Oasis' dense vegetation. Pumbaa and Timon mourn the loss of their friend to this lioness and after watching the two fight when their attempts to break the couple up are failed. Timon and Pumbaa settle down in the oasis for a nap. The next morning, Nala disturbs their slumber looking for Simba, Rafiki appearing and telling the three "You won't find him here. The King has returned!" Timon and Pumbaa are told that Simba needs their help in order to defeat Scar. Thinking that Simba has run out on him, Timon decides to stay behind, which causes him to break his friendship with Pumbaa, who wants to help. Pumbaa goes alone, leaving Timon behind until Timon finds him in a desert, and he restores his friendship with Pumbaa. Pumbaa and Timon vow to fight with Simba and Nala till the end, efficiently distracting and mowing down hyenas as Simba battles Scar. After the two beat off the hungry hyenas at Pride Rock, Pumbaa meets Ma and Uncle Max and devises a plan to keep the hyenas away from Simba. During the battle, Pumbaa rescues Timon and Zazu from Shenzi and Banzai, charging into the hyenas after Banzai calls Pumbaa a pig. After mocking the hyenas, Timon and Pumbaa try several tactics to keep the hyenas busy so Ma and Uncle Max can finish their tunnel. Eventually, they defeat the hyenas, thus helping Simba to reclaim his rightful place as king. When Scar is defeated and Mufasa is avenged, Pumbaa, Timon, and the rest of the pride look on as Simba takes his rightful place as king. After the Pride Lands are restored, Pumbaa and Simba help Timon bring his colony to live in the jungle to not worry about digging tunnels from predators anymore. Several months later, Timon and Pumbaa headed back to Pride Rock after Simba reports about Nala giving birth to a cub. After Kiara is presented to the animals at Pride Rock, Pumbaa faints along Timon when Rafiki corrects them by telling them that Kiara is a girl, not a boy. Months pass and Kiara becomes a young, adventurous cub like her father. When Kiara runs off to play, Simba instructs him and Timon to look after her so she doesn't run off to the Outlands. They sneak up from behind Kiara while on a rock, and she and Pumbaa with Timon scream in panic until Kiara falls into a pond. Pumbaa dives in after her and Timon tells him that he is "babysitting" on her. Eventually, she runs off when he and Timon debate over the type of bugs they like. Pumbaa is seen again when Zira encounters Simba and they leave after the confrontation. When Kiara matures into a young adult, Simba breaks his promise to let her hunt alone, and again instructs him and Timon to make sure she doesn't get hurt. They stalk Kiara in a James Bond-esque style until she notices when antelopes run over them. She questions their presence, and Timon responds by telling her that he is shopping for various items for the den. Kiara realizes he's lying, and runs away again. The two go after her again, but they lose her. The next morning, when Kovu is teaching Kiara how to hunt, Kovu accidentally runs into Timon. Timon, frightened, thinks he is going to eat him. But when Kiara appears, Pumbaa asks Timon about getting Kovu to scare off a group of oxpeckers from their feeding grounds, but Timon comes up with the same idea moments later, enlisting the lions for their help. It soon turns into a chase until they run into a herd of rhinoceroses. When Simba is injured from the ambush by Zira and the Outsiders, Pumbaa, Timon, Kiara, and Zazu find and assist him back to Pride Rock. Pumbaa, along with Timon, witnesses Simba confront and banish Kovu from the Pride Lands. Soon after that, Pumbaa and Timon engage in another argument when they discover that Kiara isn't in the den. When Simba arrives, they tell him that Kiara ran away again. Quickly, Zazu warns Simba that Zira and the Outsiders are approaching the Pride Lands to fight. Immediately, Pumbaa stands alongside Simba and the Pride Landers and moon Zira. During the battle, some Outsider lionesses surround Timon and Pumbaa, which causes Timon to comically use Pumbaa's tail as a shotgun that results in scaring them off. Finally, after the battle is over, he looks alongside Timon and Zazu at Kovu and Kiara's wedding on top of Pride Rock. Family * Adoptive Son: Simba * Adoptive Nephew: Bunga * Adoptive Niece: Kiara Relationships Allies * Timon - Partner * Nala * Rafiki * Zazu * Sarabi * Sarafina * Ma * Uncle Max * Fred * Flinchy * Iron Joe * Kovu * Vitani * Kion * Fuli * Ono * Beshte * Basi * Ma Tembo * Mtoto * Mtoto's mother * Zito * Zigo * Johari * Twiga * Juhudi * Shingo * Thurston * Muhangus * Muhanga * Laini * Bupu * Boboka * Zuri * Tiifu * Makini Enemies * Scar † * Mufasa † * Shenzi * Banzai * Ed * Zira † * Nuka † * Ushari * Janja * Cheezi * Chungu * Nne * Tano * Reirei * Goigoi * Kiburi * Tamka * Nduli * Sumu * Chama * Mzaha * Furaha Voice actors * The Lion King Reborn (2019) - Ernie Sabella, Seth Rogen (official trailer only) * The Lion Guard reboot series - Ernie Sabella Trivia * Pumbaa's voice actor Ernie Sabella had a cameo as Maury, the cat pound owner, in DreamWorks Pictures' 1997 feature Mouse Hunt. Sabella also performed "Hakuna Matata" at the 1995 Oscars alongside comedian David Alan Grier.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RioDrUBijWA * Pumbaa translates to "Simpleton" in Swahili. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Warthogs Category:Pride Landers Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Uncles Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Protagonists Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Outcasts